


锦瑟无端五十弦

by Sherry39Ai



Category: Douro
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry39Ai/pseuds/Sherry39Ai
Summary: 锦瑟无端五十弦，一弦一柱思华年。庄生晓梦迷蝴蝶，望帝春心托杜鹃。沧海月明珠有泪，蓝田日暖玉生烟。此情可待成追忆？只是当时已惘然。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	锦瑟无端五十弦

**Author's Note:**

> 大体沿用斗罗大陆设定，有微私设  
> 有原创人物×独孤博，后期有唐三×独孤博

太阳快下山了，最后的余晖为白云描上一层金边。但那天亮的刺眼，太阳燃烧着，金色中掺着红，又像是火焰里烧着血。

独孤博抓住面前那挥拳打向他的男人的手臂，借力往身后一拉，右脚顺势抬起踢向那人的腹部，男人被踢飞后撞到了另一个刚冲过来想偷袭他的人。

他收回腿站直，金色的眼睛望了一眼天边的落日，“天快黑了。”他默默的想，把目光转回正前面——地上七零八落的躺着十来个人，大多捂着自己受伤的部位在呻吟，有几个撑着手臂想爬起来，却也还是噗通一声倒了下去。

他冷冷地看着那个躺在地下，手脚都以一种奇异的方式弯曲的人，那人眼神恶毒阴狠的盯着他，三十分钟前，这双眼睛里装着淫邪和欲望，赤裸裸的毫不掩饰的在他身上扫视。

而现在，那人嘴里都是血，想来应该吐不出那些污秽难听肮脏下流的词语了，他淡淡的想着，刚准备开口，就看见那人费力的咳着，想把嘴里的血咳出来，但马上又有新的鲜红的液体随着他的动作涌出来，他便停下来，但仍开口，断断续续的含糊的，每说一词便有鲜血流出来：“你这...贱人...咳...马上...就要...死了...咳...宗门...的人...马上...就到...咳...”他露出一个险恶狠毒的笑容，嘴角丑陋的扭曲着，血还在蔓延，像一个刚用生命为代价立下毒咒的厉鬼。

独孤博漠然的闭上眼睛，试着运转魂力，他知道还会有人到来，但现下的情况确实对他不利。

还是不行。

他睁开眼，金瞳中透着冷冽。

“解药。”

“咳...没有...解药...你也...等不到...那个...时候...咳...去死吧...贱人...咳咳...”

这话并没有在独孤博心里掀起什么波澜，他知道解药不会被轻易交出来，之所以这么问是想套些话，但现在看来——

细白的手上沾染了灰尘和血，是那些躺在地上的人的，也有他自己的，他缓缓攥紧了手。

还是不行。

武魂召唤不出来，魂力像被封印起来了——像被压在了什么东西下，他碰不到，也用不了，内丹也是如此。

风吹过他已经有些凌乱的碧绿的长发，有些发丝上粘着干涸了的褐色的血，同样的颜色也在他的青衫上交错着，像绿叶衬着血红的但正在枯萎的花。

他看着这些人，听着他们的呻吟哀嚎或是恶毒的咒骂，这些话一时还不会停止，因为他没有下杀手。

使用不了武魂，没有带冷兵器的习惯，要是直接这样结束这些人的性命会让他觉得脏了自己的手，他不想染上这些连骨头里都沉积着肮脏的人的血液，但这并不代表他会手软。

地上躺着的人大概会这样只能躺一辈子吧。

他垂眼看了看自己。

啧，还是脏了。

他回想起那杯清茶，还有他饮下最后一口时出现的那阴森刺耳的笑声。

突然，他抬眼看向远处的地平线，太阳已经落下了一大半。

那儿还有一片向前移动的阴影。

终于来了。

他走上前，拿起一把插在地上的剑。

他捂着自己的右臂，那涌出的温热的血染红了他的手，也染红了他的青衫。

这些花还盛开在青衫上的其他地方。

啧，有些麻烦。

他眉头微皱，眼睛里透出肃杀的光，金色的眼睛被天边的霞光照着，像流淌的金海。

耀眼，深邃，杀意涌动。

他拿着那肮脏的人的剑，剑上肮脏的血慢慢汇聚在一起，又一次染红了这片血红的地。

右臂的血顺着流下，也流到了剑身上。

周围的黑影再一次慢慢像他靠近，再一次形成一个包围圈，那些人身上亮着不同颜色的光圈，面色阴毒的盯着他。

还有二十多个。

他握紧了右手因为失血脱力而有些松开的剑，手背上一条明显的血河在流淌。

他看着那些人，剑锋在地上滑动。

太阳还有一丝半点就完全沉在地平线下，天边金色的云霞在尽力传递最后一点光芒。

太阳走了，天还是要黑的。

他突然觉得有些累。

他闭上了眼睛。

顺着逆时针方向滑动的剑突然抬升，他顺着惯力，右手松开剑柄的一瞬间运力正手把剑直直推送出去。

剑锋穿过对面那人的咽喉而后带人飞了出去，把他牢牢钉在了四十米开外的一棵树干上。

一剑封喉。

那剑刺入那人咽喉时，有几滴鲜血溅到了他的眼角。

早就不干净了。他想。

在他喝下那杯古怪的茶后，这些肮脏的血，这些肮脏的人，还有逐渐也变得肮脏的——自己。

眼底的杀意翻滚起来，眼角的那几滴鲜血慢慢变干，融进了那像胭脂一样深红的颜色里。

金色的瞳孔，眼角是以血为染料抹上的深红，因为失血而变得越发苍白的脸也染上了一些深浅不一的血色的绯红。青色的长发早已凌乱不堪，褐色血色与青色纠缠在一起，他像是将要坠入深渊的精灵，鲜血染红了青衫，像是要自下而上吞噬他。

身旁还有一柄剑，最后的一柄。其他的都在被他用来抵挡攻击性魂技时击碎了。

他伸手握住了剑柄。

最后一丝光芒消失在地平线，而周围的黑影在一起快速上前逼近的同时身上的光圈放大——

他握紧了剑柄，却听见了一声叹息。

突然之间，他看见了光。

纯粹的，耀眼的，金色的光。

以他为中心二十米处出现了一道将他包围起来的光圈，黑影看到光圈后不约而同放慢了逼近的脚步。

金光形成的壁垒将他与那些黑影隔开。

那光照在他身上，像朝晨的太阳，温暖而柔和，他发现他右臂的伤口有些酥痒——这光竟然有治愈的作用。

远远的，他看见地平线处——那太阳落下的地方，有一个人影在闪动。

那身影越来越近，快的让他看不清。

温暖的光让他因为失血而变得冰冷的体温慢慢回温，身上的伤口在慢慢愈合，长时间紧绷着的神经突然放松了，疲惫感从心底蔓延出来使他的头有点晕，脚步不稳，身形晃了一下，这让那些黑影又缓缓逼近了一点，但也不敢过于靠近那金色的屏障。

不，还不行。

他摇了摇头，想把那种感觉从脑海中驱赶出去，细长的手抓紧了剑，想支撑自己站稳。

那感觉却丝毫没有退却，像一阵风在脑海里混乱的旋转。

他的视线变得模糊，只看见朦胧却热烈的金光在眼前闪动。

他晃动了一下，身体失去平衡，剑柄脱离了手掌。

他听见自己心里的一声叹息。

还有风声。

他落入了一个温暖的怀抱，那人从身后接住了他。

有着跟那金色光芒同样的温度。

他努力的想睁大眼睛，但视野里依旧弥漫着浓雾。

他只看见身侧好像多出了一些，流动的金光。

他感觉有什么东西落在了他的手背上。

是发丝。

还有那人的手掌。

温软的，柔和的。

“你可以休息一会了。”

不，还不行。

他摇摇头，眉头皱起。

“解药。”

那人用手掌慢慢拂过他的眉头。

“交给我，睡吧。”

他的睫毛在那人的手掌下微微颤了颤。

紧握衣袖的手缓缓松开。

太阳已经落山了，但现在他却感觉没有那么冷了。

TBC.


End file.
